paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Reunion of Retrievers
This story is made by AttackPac and Px2fan12. Do not edit this story without permission. Synopsis Roader is instructed to deliver a package to someone in a town outside of Adventure bay. But when he's unable to return, how will Roader return home? Characters Ryder Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye Aid Roader Herbie Fauna Roughy Margreth Aranda Jaseri Janus Hope (debut) Story It was morning time in Adventure Bay. Marshall was stretching as he just woke up. "Ahhhh." he went before heading to his water bowl to get a drink. He then saw Herbie sleepwalking to some flowers, then laying down on the flowerbed. "Hehehe! Looks like Herbie's sleepwalking a little." he giggled. Just as he finished his drink, Roader woke up with a yawn. "Good morning, Marshall!" He exclaimed. "Good morning, Roader." Marshall said. Roader then looked at Herbie and giggled. "Herbie is sleepwalking. Should we wake him up?" Roader asked. "Yeah, remember the last time I slept-walked?" Marshall said, referring to the time he was sleepwalking, which led the PAW Patrol to rescuing him. "Oh yeah, that could be bad, especially for Herbie." said Roader. "Let's wake him up." Marshall said. Roader nodded and walked up to a sleepwalking Herbie. "Herbie? Herbie, wake up." He called out, but Herbie was still sleepwalking. Finally, Roader decided to get Herbie on his back and tickle his belly. "Hahahaha! Hey, that tickles." Herbie giggled, still in his sleep. Roader laughed and went a bit faster. "Mmmmhmm! Hmmhmmhmm!" Herbie giggled even more. "It's not working Roader." said Marshall. "Well, then. I still have one more spot to tickle." Roader replied and knocked Herbie on his back before starting to tickle his tickle spot. "HEEEEHAHAHAHAHA!!! MY TIHIHIHIHIHICKLE SPOHOHOHOT!!! AHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Herbie yelled out in laughter and then woke up. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAHAY!!! I'M AWAHAHAHAHAHAKE!!!" Upon hearing that, Roader stopped and giggled a bit. "Good morning, Herbie." He said. "Heheh, good morning Roader, good morning Marshall." said Herbie. "We saw you sleep walking. So we had to wake you up." said Marshall. "I was sleepwalking?" Herbie asked, giggling a bit. "Thanks for waking me up then." Herbie said before looking at Roughy, who just woke up and was walking towards them. "Good morning, Roughy." He greeted. "Good morning, pups. Did you all sleep well?" Roughy asked with a smile. "We sure did!" said Marshall. "Yeah. Ansd we found Herbie sleepwalking." said Roader. "Oho, sleepwalking eh Herbie?" Roughy said while turning to the young Corgi. Herbie blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I didn't even know until Roader tickled me awake." he said. "Ohh, I see." Roughy replied, giggling a bit. Just then, Roader's pup-tag beeped. "Roader, could you come up to the control room, please?" Ryder asked from the other line. "That's Ryder. I gotta go!" he said, and left. "Alright Roader!" called Roughy. Roader made his way to the control room where he met Ryder. "Yes Ryder?" he asked. Ryder turned around to reveal a package with an address. "Roader, this package needs to be delivered far from Adventure bay to a town called Woodland Grove and the address is on the package. The mailman was supposed to do that, but he has so much mail to deliver tha he wasn't sure if he'll deliver it in time." He explained before asking, "Since you're so fast, do you think you can take the package there?" Roader smiled. "Sure I can! I love going fast!" He replied. "Good. Here's the package." Ryder said as he gave the package to Roader. "You can count on me Ryder!" said Roader. "Alright! Be safe Roader!" Ryder called. "I will!" Roader called back as he went into the elevator, and went down. Meanwhile, Roughy was busy having fun with Herbie's paws. "Tickle, tickle!" Roughy exclaimed as he tickled Herbie's paws. "Hehehehehhahahhahahahahaha!! Tihihihihihickles!! Hahahahhahahaha!!" Herbie laughed while wiggling his toes. Herbie laughed more when Roughy tickled faster and eventually, he started to tickle his tickle spot. "AHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! TIHIHIHIIHIHHICKLE SPOHOHOOHOHOHOHHOHOT!!! AHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Herbie laughed hysterically. At that moment, Roader ran out of the Lookout and was noticed by Margreth as he ran past her. "Whoa! Roader!" She exclaimed, getting Roader's attention. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked. "Got a package to deliver!" said Roader. "I have to take it up to a town called Woodland grove." "Oh! I see. That sound like special job." said Margreth. "It is! Ryder said I'd be fast enough to get it there." Roader stated. Margreth was curious. "How far is it?" she asked. "Ryder didn't say how far it was specifically, but he did say it was far from Adventure Bay." Roader answered. "Oh okay. How about I pack you a lunch in case you get hungry?" Margreth offered. "Aww gee, thanks Margreth." said Roader. "A pack of lunch will be nice." "Okay, be right back!" Margreth said as she ran inside, but returned a few minutes later with a pack of lunch. "Here's your lunch." "Thanks, Margreth." Roader said with a smile as he took the lunch, got in his vehicle and said goodbye to the other pups before driving off. After a while, Roader entered Woodland Grove and began searching for the address. "Hmmm... it has to be around here somewhere." He said to himself. Roader looked around for the address, the his stomach growled. "Man, guess I was going to get hungry." he said. "But lunch will have to wait. I need to find the address first." And he drove his truck around to look for it. It took a while, but Roader managed to find the address. "Yes, there it is!" Roader exclaimed, stopping his truck. Then, Roader took the package and ran over to the door and knocked on it. It took a few moments, but the door opened and Roader saw a female Golden retriever. "Hi there!" She greeted before taking a look at the package. "Is that the package I ordered?" "Yep! There you go, ma'am!" Roader said as he put the package down and then ran back to his truck and started it. However, the moment the engine started, it stopped, but Roader was unable to realize that the truck was out of gas. "Oh no! What happened?" he said, and hopped out to examine his truck. Roader inspected all the external parts of it, but didn't find any problems. "What could be the problem?" he wondered. "You have a problem there?" The Golden retriever asked. "Yeah, my truck won't start." Roader replied. But when he checked the gas status, his jaw dropped. "I'm out of gas?!" he exclaimed. " That means I'm stuck here! Now what am I going to do?" The Golden Retriever frowned, but soon had an idea. "Maybe I can call someone to get you gas." she offered. "But the trip will take a while." said Roader. "I mean, I could stay in my pup house, but-" Roader was saying before the female Retriever spoke out. "No need to worry about that. You can stay with me." she said. Roader was surprised. "I can?" He asked. The Retriever nodded. "Oh, thank you, ma'am! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed. The Retriever smiled. "You're welcome. By the way, my name is Hope. What is yours?" She asked. "I'm Roader. Nice to meet you, Hope." Roader said. "Same here. Please, come in. I bet you're hungry." Hope said as she motioned Roader inside. "Actually, I have my lunch right here, but I'd be rude not to accept your offer." Roader said. Hope giggled and went inside her house, with Roader following her. Hope entered the kitchen with Roader and already, Roader was amazed. "Wow, this house is awesome!" He exclaimed. "Aww, thank you, Roader! I'm glad you like it here." Hope said. "You bet I like it here. It's so smooth." Roader said. "I agree. Now, I know you have your lunch, but would you like me to make you anything?" Hope asked. "Hmmm." Roader pondered. "You know, as crazy as this may sound, I would like to have some pancakes." he said. "Pancakes? You got it!" said Hope. "And it's not crazy at all. Pancakes may be a breakfast food, but you can eat them anytime you want!" she said. "Heheh, true." said Roader. "Oh, and can you put strawberries in them?" Roader asked. "Of course! I have plenty of strawberries!" said Hope. "Wow, that's awesome!" Roader exclaimed as Hope began making pancakes, then put strawberries in them. After a while, the pancakes were done and Hope gave them to Roader. "Thank you, Hope!" Roader exclaimed as he started munching down the pancakes. "Heehee! You're welcome." Hope said. Roader ate for three minutes and was soon finished. "Ahhh, that hit the spot." he said. Hope giggled. "Glad you liked those pancakes." She said. Roader smiled and hugged Hope. "I sure did like the pancakes." Roader said. It wasn't long before Roader felt how soft Hope's fur was and he immediately melted into it. "Ohhh my. Your fur is sooo soft." Hope giggled. "Yeah, it is. That's just how I am." she said. "Your fur reminds me of my friend's fur." said Roader. "Oh really? His fur is soft like mine?" Hope asked. "Uh huh. His name is Aid. He's got really soft fur. I like laying on it sometimes." said Roader. Upon hearing that, Hope froze. Roader figured something was off and released the hug before looking at Hope. "Uhh, Hope? You okay?" He asked in confusion. Hope looked at Roader and what happened next caught Roader off-guard as Hope asked only one thing. "You know my son?!" Roader's jaw dropped. "W-Wait! You're Aid's mother?!" he exclaimed. "Yes! I am!" Hope answered. Roader WAS surprised. He had never really thought about Aid having a mother. "Whoa! I never thought Aid had a parent! Oh boy, he's gonna be shocked when I tell him!" He said before adding, "And yeah, I know Aid. He's part of a rescue team called the PAW Patrol and he's a paramedic." "A paramedic? My gosh, Aid has grown so much!" Hope exclaimed, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Is he still ticklish like me?" She asked. But Roader didn't answer her question. "Wait wait wait, you're very ticklish?" he asked. Hope blushed a bit, but nodded. "Yes, I am." she replied. "Well, to answer your question then, yes, he is." Roader said. Hope giggled. *Heheh, and I bet you like to tickle him, huh?" She asked. "At times, yeah. I love to hear my friends laugh." Roader replied. Hope knew what Roader was talking about and smiled. "Then, how about we have a tickle fight?" She asked. Roader grinned at the question. "You're on!" He exclaimed and tackled Hope before starting to tickle her belly. "Eeeeheeheeheeheeheeheeeheeheeehee!!" Hope giggled. Roader saw how ticklish she was and chuckled. "You were right. You ARE very ticklish." he said. "Heeehehehehehhehehehehe!! I tohohohohohohold you!! Hehehehehhehehehehehe!!" Hope exclaimed, giggling more as Roader continued tickling her. Shortly afterwards, Hope began to brush her tail on Roader's hind paws. "Hehehehee! Hey, thahahat tickles! Hahhahahahaha!" Roader started giggling. "Hehehehehe!! Sorry!! Hahahahahaha!!" Hope laughed. "But,, now it's my tuhuhurn!!" she said, and flipped Roader onto his back, and started tickling his sides. "Heaahahahahahaha! Ahhahahahaha!" Roader laughed as he squirmed around. Eventually, after about half an hour, they stopped tickling each other. "Whoo! That was.. fun!" Roader exclaimed while panting. "I agree! Whoo!" Hope spoke, panting as well. "Now, come with me, Roader. Let's go to the garage." Hope said, motioning for Roader to follow her. "Alright!" said Roader, and he followed Hope to the garage. When they got there, Roader was amazed at all he saw. "Wooooow. Look at this place!" he said. "I wish this was my garage." Hope smiled. "I'm glad you like the inside of the garage." She said before starting to search for something. Roader was a bit confused until Hope pulled out gas canisters and put them in front of him. "Seeing that you would not be able to get home, I decided to help. Use these to fil up your truck." She said. Roader was shocked for a moment, but then he smiled. "There's enough gas to get home! Thank you so much, Hope!" He exclaimed. "Oh and guess what? I'm coming with you." Hope added. "Y-You really are?" asked Roader. "Of course!" said Hope. "It's the only way to see my son again." she added. "Yeah, that's true." said Roader. "Well then, hop on!" Hope smiled and jumped on Roader's truck. "Now, you're not scared of going fast are you?" Roader asked. "Cause Aid is." "Well, I don't mind high speeds." Hope said as she watched Roader fill his truck with gas. After a minute, he was done and jumped in. "Alright." He said before starting the engine. "It worked! Whoohoo!" He exclaimed before driving off to the Lookout. "Wow, you sure are fast!" Hope exclaimed in amazement. "Yep! One of the two fastest pups on the team!" said Roader. "Who's the other one?" Hope asked. "His name is Chase!" Roader called. "He's a police pup!" "Wow, that's awesome!" Hope exclaimed. Eventually, the two reached the Lookout, where they saw Aid asleep under a tree. Hope shed a tear at the sight of her son. "There he is." She whispered before starting to walk towards him. Once she reached Aid, Hope got behind him and whispered in his ear. "Aid, wake up." "H-Huh? What?" Aid mumbled as he woke up. He yawned and stretched before turning his head. "Who's that?" he asked, before seeing Hope. "Aid?" Hope said. Aid gasped upon seeing a very familiar face, and he started to shed tears. "M-Mommy?" he peeped as he began to cry. "Yes." Hope said as she started to cry. "It's your mommy."